


Then there were you

by kettleowl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Fluff and Angst, I change a lot of things, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Tattoo - barcode, best dude!Regis, caring!Cor, confused but trying his best!Noctis, don't worry the angst is so little you won't even notice, if i decide to include some sexy time, pregnant!Prompto, there're some small wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleowl/pseuds/kettleowl
Summary: Turning 18 and being pregnant may not be Prompto's originial plan - actually has he ever had any plans - but with his lover and friends by his side, this may turn out to be much better than anything Prompto has ever imagined in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So long since the last time i write ; A ;  
> So i got into FFXV through watching Cry's playing on youtube and everything i know is from his playthrough and FFXV wikipedia. I haven't even watched the anime, very knowledgeable i know.  
> Also first time trying with writing pregnancy and such, gonna tried my best at researching but please, proceed with caution.  
> Also, is it just me that think Prompto's got a thing for older men :3  
> Not beta'd. Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> 14/3: came back to beta and edit the paragraphs!

"Have you noticed that Prompto has been acting, how can i put this, abnormal these days? Not acting himself, getting tired easily, getting picky with food and straying from the healthy diet he's been consistently following." The night was early, they had settled inside Noctis’s chamber after dinner, each nursing their own drink. Normally, they would have finished a round or two of the game but as tonight, courtesy of Prompto’s much needed bathroom rests, they had not been able to finish even half a game. Ignis had voiced out their, surprisingly, common concern about the youngest of the group while Prompto was in the bathroom, again.  


"The kid's been going to the bathroom like crazy too, this is the third time in half an hour we've started playing. I bet it’s something to do with his digestive system." Gladiolus lazily flickered his eyes from the phone to the front door, hearing for the footsteps of Prompto.  


"Can he be sick or something?" Noctis had noticed something off about his best friend too, not that Prompto tried to hide anything from them anyway. At least Noctis hoped Prompto knew that he could always tell them if he got himself into anything.  


"That would be a good guess, Noctis. Prompto does seem to be exhausted more often lately, but it could be because he's been eating those unhealthy junk food in large amount." Ignis scrunched up his eyebrows, recalling the things that he had seen Prompto shoved down his throat the last few days.  
They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thought before Gladiolus spoke up.  


"Prompto's been in the bathroom for too long, better go check up on him, probably slip and hit his head on the sink or something."  


When they came face to face with a bleeding-head Prompto lying unconscious on the bathroom floor, Gladiolus regretted ever opening his mouth.

•••••

Prompto woke up feeling like he fought with bunch of Behemoth by himself and unarmed at that. His head felt heavy and he could not really open his eyes. Prompto could smell the distinct sterilized scent of the hospital and hear, that annoying sound of hospital machines, which he had had the displeasure of being too familiar with during the first 5 years of his life. He tried moving his fingers, which somehow was the damn right action to make because he could hear hurried shufflings beside him now, along with voices that were so familiar and unfamiliar.  


"Mr. Argentum, if you could hear me clearly, please push the button once, if not then push the button twice." A woman's voice said before a device of some kind was pushed into his hand and Prompto quickly used any strength he could muster to press the button. He could hear a few sighs coming next to him before the woman spoke again.  


"I'm going to cover your eyes from the light now, then if you can, please open your eyes slowly. Again, push the button once if you can and twice if you can not." Her voice was soothing and calm, which just did wonder to Prompto’s incoming headache. Then there were hands over his eyes; Prompto tried his best to open his eyes, pushing the device in his hand once at the same time.  


"When you get used to the light, press the button again and i will remove my hand." Prompto did as instructed, waiting a few minutes before pressing the device again. The light was not too blinding with so many people surrounding him, Prompto blinked a few times before finally getting focus.  


A woman in doctor clothing was to his left, carefully looking at each of his movements, few others who seemed to be the nurses stood next to and behind her, holding files and looked ready to do anything the moment the woman gave her command. To his right were his three best friends, each looked worried in their ways, the shadow under Ignis's eyes, the hunch in Gladiolus's form and the slight frown at the corner of Noctis's mouth. They all looked so concerned and tired that Prompto started kicking himself at the back of his mind because honestly speaking, Prompto felt like he had no strength in his whole body to actually kick his own ass in real life.  


Instead he opted to smile weakly at them, hoping it did not look so awkward and dried as he himself felt. At least he should be able to hide his disappointment that the one person he wanted to see so badly was not there. But Prompto's lover - the word still struck at his heartstring and did weird thing to his inside, Prompto wondered if he was going to die soon - was a busy man, with all his duty and Prompto respected that, even if sometimes it made him feel lonely. To add another problem to list, it was not like their relationship was out in the open, not even his best friends knew - Prompto told himself that when he was ready, he would tell them himself, face to face, heart to heart, just not right now. As far as Prompto's knowledge went, the only person to know of their relationship had been Noctis's father, King Regis. So scandalous, Prompto thought.  


Being in his own thought, Prompto felt hands at his back, helping him sit up before a glass of water was handed to him. He accepted it with a smile and slowly drank all the the water, thankful that his throat no longer tried to kill him then returned the glass to the nurse. Then he got another look around the hospital room. It was white, typical of hospital rooms but it was one of those more luxury ones, probably because his best friend was the Prince of Lucis that Prompto got a room like this or he was a pretty lucky commoner. Prompto laughed at his own lame joke in his head because even with the help of water, his throat was not willing to cooperate with him yet.  


Monitors, urg ugly things, were stationed to the left side of bed, wires connecting from his left hand while to the right was a nice light blue bedside table with a flower vase with no flower. A screen was on the wall opposite the bed, perfect view point for the patient on the bed. Further right were a set of windows and a door, which Prompto guessed leading to a balcony because the curtains were drawn and the door was closed. Next to the nearer window was a set of tea table and chairs, complete with a small set of tea pot and cups neatly put on the center of the table. Then a big and looking really comfortable sofa was at next to the further window. For a moment, Prompto felt he was not good enough for this room.  


"Got us scared big time there. Next time you decided to faint in the bathroom, give us a warning, will ya?" Gladiolus's joke seemed to did the trick of cutting through the thick tension, lightening the atmosphere and Prompto found himself getting out of some weird state and snorting.  


"P-promise,” Prompto coughed a little, “this gonna be the last and only time dude." Prompto laughed but cringed when he felt a pang against his temple, "So, um, can someone tell me what happened to me. Cause i've got this massive headache and tried recalling did nothing but make it worse."  


"We found you lying out cold on the bathroom's floor last night with a bleeding wound on your head. I did some first-aid before we quickly brought you to the hospital to treat the wound and you've been out until now. Thankfully you've woken up or Noctis here would have thrown a tantrum." Ignis was the one to answer his question with a quick summary, what a reliable man, before ending his sentence with a gesture toward the Prince of Lucis's direction.  


"I'm sorry, i had no idea either... I don't even-" Prompto's stammering was cut short when Noctis suddenly tackled him in a bone-breaking hug, leaving him stunned for a few minutes before wrapping his arms around Noctis, returning the hug. The feel of Noctis’s trembling hands around his body was something Prompto wished he never had to let happen again. They hugged it out, Prompto patting his best friend, his first friend, gently on back as Noctis calmed himself down.  


“If there’s a next time, i’m kicking your ass to the other side of Lucis.” Noctis straightened up and grunted out, everyone pretended they did not see the Prince’s red eyes.  


"I'm fine now dude! Sorry for making you guys worried, i promise i'll be up and running in no time too!" Prompto said, raising a thumb-up, "You should head back to the Citadel to rest, i bet you look even worse than me. Especially you Noctis, wouldn't want Lady Lunafreya to turn you down because you look like shit."  
"You wish." Noctis replied with a smirk, Gladiolus broke into laughter and Ignis smiled that knowing smile of his. And for once, all three of them actually agreed with Prompto and was about to leave when a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.  


A nurse went to open the door and Prompto's jaw dropped on the floor when King Regis walked in so casually in all his royal glory, Clarus Amicitia and Cor Leonis behind him. He hoped his increasing heartbeat at the sight was not shown on the monitor or not, Prompto could probably dig a hole and bury himself in embarrassment right now. This is just too much for his little heart and injured head to handle.  


"What are you doing here?" Noctis asked, looking questioningly at his father.  


"I thought i should check up on you and your friends. As you have not returned to the Citadel since yesterday," King Regis walked to the bed, voice rang clearly throughout the room, "and i think we should all be here to hear the health result of your dear friend as it seems there's something not, usual.” His Highness took a look at him before speaking again. “Prompto Argentum, i apologized for the suddenness of this situation but would you mind us intruding for a little bit?"  


Prompto could only nodded dumbly, trying his best not to let his eyes travel to one of the figures standing behind King Regis, biting his lips when he felt those loving eyes landed on him. What Prompto would give to be in the hands of his lover right now.  


King Regis gave a nod and the woman, Prompto assumed by now that she was the doctor assigned to his case, took the files from one of the nurses before speaking.  


"Let's me introduce myself first. I'm Sylvia and officially your doctor as of yesterday. On the request of your worried friends, we have taken your blood sample and executed every tests possible to determine your health condition. The result comes back normal, no sign of any disease or infection, although i would worry about your eating habit. From the result, you are in a slight state of malnutrition." Sylvia stopped here, giving Prompto a stern look. Prompto could feel more than just Sylvia’s eyes on him and was actually regretting not feeding himself better. He could only imagine the healthy meal Ignis would probably force him to eat in the near future.  


Sylvia eyed everyone in the room before letting out a sigh before continuing, "This would not be much of a problem if there isn’t an abnormality, one that none of us can actually prepare or to be honest, as much of an experienced doctor myself, can think or imagine. I need you to stay calm, Mr. Argentum and listen clearly to me.” Sylvia changed her voice to a more serious tone, looking Prompto dead in the eyes. “The test result shows that you are now currently about 3 weeks into a pregnancy."  


The silence that followed Sylvia's announcement lasted longer and more insufferable than anything Prompto had ever experienced in his 18 years of living.


End file.
